The Female Momoto
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: IYZatch Bell.InuYasha found a strange book in Kagome's bag.What is it?What does it represent?And...is Kagome really what she seems?HOW OLD IS SHE!
1. Default Chapter

Chap 1:Magical Books?

This is an InuYasha/Zatch Bell crossover. Some people don't like it, but I think you should give it more of a chance, it gets better as the episodes go on. It's a Kagome/Zatch pairing, so if you don't like the idea I suggest you don't read.

(LET'S START THE STORY!)

(Inu's POV.)

I walked into the empty hut of Keade, everyone, except Kagome, who went home, was out collecting herbs. I looked to the corner of the hut to see Kagome's bag, she most have forgotten it.

I was tempted to look through it, I always was, but Kagome always seemed to want to protect something in it, so I back off. But now……..

I look through it and I find this weird book, it was a blue-silver color with weird marks on it.

"Hey InuYasha, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice.

I panic, look around to see……Miroku (Did you think it was Kagome?)

I sigh in relief.

"I was looking through Kagome's bag." I said irritated, I wanted to know what this book was.

"INUYASHA!KAGOME WONT LIKE THAT YOUR LOOKING TROUGH HER STUFF!" Sango screamed in my ears and I wince, could she be any louder.

"Oh yeah, well, I found this weird book in her bag." I said angrily, maybe they could tell me what it was.

Keade walked in and saw the book, her eyes widened.

"InuYasha, where did ye get that." she wide-eyed.  
"It was in Kagome's bag." I said quizingly, what was so special about this book.

"What is it?" Sango askes.

Keade grew serious, grabbed the book, and said,

"There is a story about children from another world being sent here to have battles that ,in the end, will determine the new king of Momoto's. The children find a human partner to fight with, and to command there spell books. If the book of a Momoto child is destroyed they are sent to their world, and lose their chance at becoming king."

I was shocked, Kagome was in these battles? She had a 'Momoto' duhicky?

Just then Kagome came in.

"Hello, guys!" she said cheerfully before noticing the book and growing pale.

"Yo-You wnt through my stuff!" she snapped as she snatched the book from my hands and slid against the wall, tears in her eyes.

What was she crying for?

"Oi, wench! Why is it so important!" I demanded more than asked.

Her eyes grew angry.

"None of your business! You have your secrets and I have mine!" she screamed at me.

I don't understand why she's so bent on protect that book, it's not like she would want to rule that other world, unless she made friends with that Momoto thing.

Feh! She probably did.

"That book is only to be given to Momoto's and the humans that represent them, why do ye have it dear? Do ye have a Momoto?" asked Keade.

Kagome's eyes grew dark.

"No." she replied.

"Why do ye have a book then?" Keade said questionably.

"It's mine." she replied in a low tone, I almost couldn't hear it, but, we all heard it though.

Our eyes widened.

What could she mean that?

"What do you mean Kagome?" Shippo asked from beside me.

"I mean, it's mine, I was born and it popped up out of no where. Every Momoto has one." she said, all the while looking at the floor as if she knew this would happen.

"But child, I sense no strange aura's from you, not even any miko aura, which is understandable because ye are a miko reincarnation." Keade said, obviously confused as I was.

"I used a barrier, one that no one but me is able to sense. It also masks my true appearance. I was born and raised in my time, I'm a miko Momoto. My mother was human miko, and my father was a Momoto who was sent to our world to fight for the Momoto King title, my mom was the human that represented him, they were both around 13 yrs.old. They fell in love, the battle to be the king lasted for years, but it didn't matter to them, they had me, and was going well. Until the time came for my father to fight. He…he lost, and was sent back to his world. My mother was heart broken, she was only 17yrs.old, 16 when I was born. Yet, as I grew up, I found out they had eventually made a soul-bonding after the seperation and are able to communicate to each other through their mind. It took a few years for that to happen, but when it did….she was never happier."

As she said this her eyes were distant, I had never seen her so distant.

"I'm going home, the battles will start soon, and I know, I'll have to there." as she said that the whole group and I saw her true form.

A child, a little girl, around the age of 5 with long black hair with blue streaks. She mainly looked the same, same hair, same blue-gray eyes, it was just that, that…she had a mysterious and lonesome aura, as if she was always alone, she also had blue check marks on each cheek. It was obvious the happy Kagome we knew was just a façade to keep us happy, while she was hurting. She looked at us, and it finally struck us, she might never come back. She grabbed the book and turned away.

And with that, she left.

She left us all their wondering what was going on.

We'll just have to find out ourselves.

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	2. Meanings and Letters

Chap 2:Meanings and Letters

I feels so loved! Thank you for the complement AnimeMoonlightGoddess!

(LETS START THE STORY!)

The group stood there in shock, how could this have happened!

"Those colors….I know what her book means." said Keade as she snapped out of her frozen state.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wha…What does it mean Grandma Keade?" said Shippo in a shaky voice, he just lost his best friend, who could blame him? Keade looked at him with sympathy.

"Those colors mean missunderstood purity," she began.

"It's often the color of the misunderstood or outcasts, for often those of pure heart are not understood for they are very complex beings. There are very few that have pure hearts, so very often they are shunned for their difference. It also means truth, determination, and rebellion. The truth means that , although you hurt them, show them the least bit of compassion and understanding and they will remain true to you for all of eternity. The determination part is obvious, and the rebellion part means that they will not allow themselves to fallow something they don't believe in, or don't believe is right, and will act out."

"Why are you telling us this old hag?" InuYasha questioned rudely, he wasn't in the mood, his first friend ever just left and might not come back.

"Well InuYasha, the color on the book represent everything she is and will be, they even say that if you have a great connection with the Momoto they will let you read the part of the book that shows their memories, thoughts, and feelings." Keade said, making her point.

Now everyone was interested, now they wanted to know the secrets behind the book.

(With Kagome.)

I went home after all that, I had, for a moment, felt betrayed, but it quickly went away like I knew it would.

It's not their fault I only had my family to care for me, it wasn't their fault I was what I was, just like it wasn't their fault I've been under so much stress since I was able to understand what my mother went through.

I pushed myself so hard,

and grew up too fast.

(Flashback.)

I watched my mother cry on her bed, soaking the bed in tears.

I was only 3yrs.old.

I finally understood now.

She missed daddy.

I had finally figured it out that very day as I watched her look at a picture of her, daddy, and baby me, and start crying, I was upset and confused. Why was mommy sad? Did I do something wrong? Then, it grew clearer, I cried whenever I missed someone who was gone for a really long time, and daddy has been gone for a REALLY long time.

'She's lonely.' I realized

'Well… I'll make sure mommy is never lonely again.'

I soundlessly crawled into the bed and hugged her, and listened as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nope, I was never going to leave her long enough to make her cry. It hurt to see her cry.

So I drifted off to sleep, never knowing what I'd have to do to help save my mother, both emotionally and physically.

(End Flashback.)

I jumped into the well and traveled through the time gap inside it.

I jump out to see my home and go inside.

There, on the kitchen table, was a letter.

Dear Kagome,

I've gone to a friends house,

I hope your okay,

Because if you've already come home that could be bad, right?

Anyways, you will have to visit your cousin tomorrow, I don't know why, but, I've got a feeling you will arrive home early.

Be safe.

Mother

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl


	3. Cousin?

Chap 3:Cousin?

(Zatch's POV.)

I woke up today to pester Kyo, as usual, but something about today was different. I had a feeling that today, a lot of things were going to change. But I ignored it.

"Kyo! Take me to the park, please!" I begged, can you blame me? I'm just a kid, I need to let out my energy.

After a bit of moaning and groaning, he gave in and we were going to walk out the door when Kyo's mom came.

"Oh, Kyo, if your going out make sure you get here by 6:00, okay?" she asked while smiling.

"Sure mom, but why?" Kyo asked his mom.

"Your cousins coming over, she's going to stay here for awhile." was all Kyo's mom said before she went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Kyo had gone silent, I wonder, why?

As I played in the park Kyo stayed on the bench, for once.

Finally, I had had enough.

"Kyo, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing Zatch, nothing." he said in a distant voice.

"Awww, come on Kyo, tell me!" I pouted.

"Well, you see, about my cousin, she…she's a lot like I was when you first met me, but understands a lot more. She's only 5yrs.old, she's been taking care of her mothers emotional problems since she was 3, she says she has friends, but even if she does, they most likely don't understand." Kyo explained.

Kyo then walked in the direction of the house, I looked at him, eyes wide.  
'What does that mean.'

To be continued………………………………...

Sorry it's so short, I'll update much sooner than I did before, well I have to do laundry,

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4: The Blue-Gray-Eyed Girl

ARRGG! This has got to be my 5th time typing this, sorry people, my computer has a virus and keeps deleting my files, hope it doesn't erase it this time. Oh, and sorry about the 'Kagome has been taking care of her mothers problems,' thing, I typed it wrong the first time, I meant that Kagome is the reason that her mother still has her emotions in check and doesn't break down because of the separation from her mate, so sorry for anyone who read that problem and had mistaken it for Kagome had helped with financial problems or something, I mean, she's still only a kid.

Zatch's POV.

When it turned 5:30 we went home, I still don't understand what Kyo said, but oh well. I can't wait to see Kyo's cousin, maybe I can get her or him to help me with mission 'HERO OF JUSTICE!'

I laughed happily and ran to Kyo, jumping on his shoulder.

"Kyo! Kyo! What time is it! Is your cousin here yet!" I shouted, his eyebrow twitched, now I may not be a genius but I know that's not good.

"DO YOU SEE ANYONE OTHER THAN OURSELVES AND MOM IN THE HOUSE! STOP ASKING THE SAME QUESTION OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" He bellowed

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I fell off his shoulder, he can be so mean sometimes. So what if I repeat my questions over and over again, weren't kids supposed to do that? Besides Kyo's mom says it's natural or a "phase" as she puts it, what is a "phase" anyways?

The world may never know……

Hee hee hee, I heard that on a commercial once.

Ding, Dong!

I jumped up, so excited I didn't realize that when I stood up my head hit a board that was slightly tilted and unstable, I also never realized that the board was holding the red book up and it fell, hitting Kyo right on the head, but I didn't know that.

Or did I?

The world may never know….  
….

Tee hee hee….

(Downstairs.)

Kag's POV

I got to the house fine, I rang the doorbell and waited, expecting to see a pair of warm brown eyes when the door opened.

There was an unusual aura in the house, but not too unusual, so I left it at that.

I was very surprised when the door opened to reveal a boy, a bit taller than me, with golden eyes opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Zatch Bell! You must be Kyo's cousin! Come inside, come on, come on!" he said hyperly with the biggest smile I have ever seen, is it even possible to smile that widely.

But I quickly dismissed that and flashed a quick smile at him as I went into a house I've known all my life.

Zatch's POV

As I opened the door excitedly and saw a girl, a pretty girl with blue-gray eyes, she wore a long baggy white shirt and blue shorts when I looked down I saw strange wooden sandles on her feet, weird. Oh well!

Quickly greeting her with a large smile and excited words, I let her in.

To be continued…………..

Sorry it's so short, but I've, once again, been interrupted.

Ja Ne!

For now….

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5: shy?

Sorry about the long wait, but I just started High School late and moved to Berwyn, it's been a long few months. As for why I didn't write while it was still summer, I was depressed, I left all my friends and am feeling very depressed and lonely, but now I have new friends and am feeling better.

SO LET'S START CHAPTER!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 (Kyo's POV.)

I walked down the stairs to see the little girl I love like a sister, a little that obviously needed me or else her mother wouldn't have sent her here.

"KYO!" she shouted as se tackled me to the ground hugging me with a grip that could brake a few bones.

"Hahaha, Kagome! It's nice to see you too! Now please let go before I die from lack of oxygen!"

She let's go, smiling happily. I wonder how she can still smile after all she's gone through. I don't know who her father is, all I know is that somehow she is the only reason her mother is still alive.

(Zatch's POV.)

I watched curiously as Kyo hugged the girl, it was obvious that they cared for each other.  
Suddenly I felt a little angry, why doesn't Kyo act like that with me!

Huh? Where'd that come from? Oh well, I'm going to try and make friends.

(Kag's POV.)

I saw the young boy approach me, I had seen a little anger in his eyes when I was hugging Kyo, so I'm alittle scared. Though I know I shouldn't be, I mean, I've fought demons for gods sakes!

"Hi! Like I said before I'm Zatch Bell! What's your name!" he said joyously, I blinked, usually no one in this time likes me. Never mind he won't like me after awhile. He'll be just like the others. But maybe……no! I've done this before! And every single time they always betray me! Even InuYasha did….though he never meant to.

Shyly, I reply.

"I'm Kagome….."

He blinks, but then smiles.

"Come on! Let's go play a game!" now it's my turn to blink, he….wants to play?  
I blush out of confusion and embarresment and shyly hid behind Kyo's leg.

(Kyo's POV.)

I watched Kagome as Zatch attempted to make friends, if anyone can make her become the real kagome again, it's Zatch. After all, me, mom, and my aunt are the only ones who know that when she makes friends she acts like the real her. Pure, happy, loyal, protective, and extremely feisty. I smirk at the memory of how she always had stood up for herself and the ones she loved, my eyes grow sad as I remember how that all changed when all the other kids started to follow the first kid to ever betray Kagome's fiendships example.

I watch her blink and blush in confusion, I smile. Perhaps I could help out a little bit.

"Hey guys want to go to the park?" I ask.

Zatch looks like Christmas came early, even Kagome's eyes brightened a bit, she always loved the park, the swings were her favorite and she loved to climb on things.

We walked to the park even though it was obviously late. It didn't matter, kagome always loved the dark. She used to always say the darker it is the better it was to surprise someone. 


	6. The Night Out

Kagome walked besides Kyo, clutching his hand, a slight smile on her face.

"How much further Kyo? I can't wait till we get to the park!!! Then I can play with Kagome on the swings!!!!" Laughing gaily Zatch skipped to the park, not watching where he was going.

Kyo smiled

"We're almost there Zatch, don't be so impatient!!!" He yelled, but he was smiling all the same, Kagome looked on curiously, wondering about this strange blond kid. Did he really want to play with her? And was he even watch-…..

CRASHBANG!!!!!

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

…..I guess not…..

"ZATCH!!! YOU IDIOT!!!THIS IS THE REASON YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK WHERE YOUR GOING!!!!" Screamed Kyo as he picked up Zatch, who had, unceremoniously, crashed right into a telephone pole and fell onto the floor.

"It hurts!!!!" Zatch yelled as he held his bruised cranium.

Kagome walked up to him, eyes looking as if there was a fight going on inside that young head of hers. Finally, she brought a hand up to Zatch's head and, suddenly, with a slight blue light, the bruise was gone.

Kyo's eyes widened, what just happened? Was she playing with a blue flashlight or something?

"Huh? What you do? My head feels better though, are a…..ummm…..what's it called……a doctor?" he questioned, eyes sparkling in delight that the pain was gone.

Kagome giggled, this boy was very strange, how could she be a doctor, she was only 5, but she was a miko, would that count?

"No." she simply said, smiling a bit.

Kyo kept quit observing his cousin, what had happened? Maybe he should talk to his mother about this…..

"LOOK KYO!!!WE'RE THERE!!!!!!" Zatch exclaimed as he ran towards the park, only to run back, grab Kagome, then drag her towards the swing set.

Kyo chuckled at this, it was amusing to see his beloved little cousin dragged and practically thrown onto the swing, a shocked look on her face, that soon turned into smiles as Zatch pushed the swing happily.

Zatch was persistent, he wanted Kagome as a friend, he was gonna do his best to get this girl to open up!!! She was a kid, but she seemed to act much older, it made Zatch frown, a cloud of sadness seemed to surround her. He wanted it gone, it was just like Kyo, almost as if they felt no one wanted to try and accept them. But Kyo's not like that anymore, and he wanted the same thing to happen to Kagome….even if she made him feel angry whenever Kyo seemed to act to lovingly around her.

What was all that about anyway?

'Oh well!!!' he thought as he continued to push the swing, Kagome now laughing in happiness.

Kyo watched, this was the young girl he loved so much, she was laughing. He loved to see her smile, being happy. Her mother had been devastated when her father left, he barely remembered the man.

What he did remember was a soft, gentle, smile that always seemed to make him feel better when he was a child. The same smile Kagome had, same hair, same nose, same ears,….same eyes……

He remember the day the man disappeared, his aunt crying fat tears of devastation, holding Kagome to herself as if someone was going to just snatch her out of her arms at any given moment.

…..

He remembered watching from his bedroom door, eyes big in fear, what had happened? Tears had filled his eyes, he hated to see the youthful woman cry, she was always so happy!!!! When he heard those words spoken, his world froze……

….Two-Simple-Words….

….Who knew it only took two to make world freeze and time to stop?

"He's gone…."

They were spoken so hollowly, as if the young woman's life was worth nothing anymore, like there was no purpose….

….but….that wasn't true….

He remembered looking lower, to see the small bundle in her arms, didn't the baby mean something?

He looked at his aunt, and walked out from behind the door, two pairs of eyes flew to him, his mother looking as if she was going to scold him and take him to his room.

"That's not true Aunty, I know he'll come back, he loves you, and Kagome. Besides Kagome needs you, you have to be strong for her….." His eyes were searching, hoping, for his aunt to respond positively.

She smiled, tears still falling, he faltered, looking down a bit.

"Your right….." His head jerked upwards in shock.

She smiled " She does need me," she held her baby closer to herself, " She needs me now more than ever…."

"KYO!!!!! COME PLAY WTH US!!!" came a scream, his head snapped upwards, Zatch was calling out to him.

"Nah, I think I'll just sit here and watch." He said happily, a small smile on his face.

"Hey….where'd Kagome go?" said Zatch as he looked around himself, Kagome nowhere in sight.

Kyo panicked

"KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!! WHERE'D YOU GO!!!" He screamed, he ran and looked everywhere, somewhere in his mind he registered loud bellows of his cousins name coming from Zatch, but he paid no heed.

Where was she?

WHERE WAS KAGOME!!!!

"KAGOME!!!!!"

" Oh hi Kyo!!!" came a voice, and he whipped around, ready to hurt someone.

….Only to see Suzy….

….and….in her hands…was Kagome…

….Thank GOD…  
To be continued….

Hmmm, why did Kagome walk off? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!!-

Sapphirefoxgirl 


End file.
